


Watching You Squirm

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Inspired by an OTPee prompt.  Merlin really needs to pee while snogging Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt in end notes

_“Arthur!”_ Merlin moaned into his lover’s neck as he broke off the kiss, his face heating with embarrassment. “Let me go you prat, I need to pee.”

“Just wait, you can hold it a bit longer.” 

Merlin seriously doubted he could hold it much longer at all, but he let Arthur reclaim his lips with little protest, and pressed his body up close to the larger man’s, melting into the kiss. Arthur’s arms surrounded him, their gentle strength grounding him against the insistent throbbing of his bladder. He felt as though every inch of him was dissolving into the firm warmth of Arthur’s body, and he never wanted to move. 

But he needed to _pee_ , and his body was screaming conflicting messages at him. He shuffled around, pressing his crotch into Arthur’s thigh in an attempt to gain some relief from the pressure. He moaned again into the kiss as a wave of desperation assaulted him, and he writhed in Arthur’s grasp. He broke away, panting. 

“Arthur, I can’t. I need to pee. Just let me pee, it’ll only take a minute.” 

“No, don’t go. You can wait?” Arthur’s voice was as pleading as Merlin’s, and the brunette huffed in exasperation, bobbing up and down in a desperate little dance.

“Fine, you great clotpole.” He smiled indulgently and pulled away to cross one leg over the other, twisting his hips back and forth for a moment, before leaning back in. “You’re lucky I love you,” he murmured against Arthur’s lips, “but if I piss all over myself, you’re getting wet too.” 

Merlin blushed brightly when Arthur simply kissed his nose and whispered, “Okay.”

His movements grew more frantic as his need increased, and soon Merlin was rocking up against his lover, rotating his hips and shuffling his thighs as he fought against his body’s impulses. His arms drifted from around Arthur’s neck to his waist, and then as a wave of pressure raced through his body, one dropped to rest between his legs, and he backed away quickly, pulling out of the warm embrace. 

Arthur’s eyes followed his every movement hungrily, and Merlin, distracted as he was, could feel the lust rolling of him in waves as intense as his own desperation. He looked up at the blond through his eyelashes, and bit his lip coyly. If Arthur wanted this, then he might as well make it as good as he could. He let his body squirm in ways that made his cheeks burn even brighter, the heat spreading down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. He gasped as his bladder pulsed, and pulled his hand up to grip his crotch, his other arm raised as if to protect his stomach. 

“Argh! I’m about to explode.” He crossed his legs and tapped his foot on the ground. _“Arthur!”_ He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t for Arthur to step forward and pull him firmly back to him, the blond’s strong arms wrapping around Merlin’s waist and pulling him close. The unexpected pressure of Arthur’s body pressing against his bulging bladder was enough to shock a few drops out of him, and Merlin froze. His whole body ceased, and he became still as a statue, the only sound he could hear was that of their mingled breath. 

Their faces were so close, Merlin was staring right into Arthur’s eyes, and their noses were nearly touching. The whole world seemed to stop moving, and for a moment, Merlin could feel nothing but the love they shared, pooling in the blue eyes in front of him, but then the moment was gone. Merlin’s bladder spasmed with such force that he doubled over, burying his head in Arthur’s shoulder. 

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I - Arthur!” Arthur’s hand had found it’s way to Merlin’s stomach, and his fingers were stretched out over the tight skin covering Merlin’s bladder. He didn’t press down, but even the lightest brush of contact was maddening, and Merlin shuddered, fighting off wave after wave of desperation. 

“Ssh, sh. It’s okay, you can go now. You can let go.” It took a moment for Arthur’s words to register, but they did, and Merlin moved to pull away. Arthur had other ideas though, because he only tightened his hold, pulling Merlin flush against him from chest to pelvis, and tangling their legs together. “Let go.” He brought a hand up to cradle Merlin’s head, and used the other to push the small of Merlin’s back, crushing the smaller man’s bladder between them. 

Merlin took no more convincing. His stiff body melted into Arthur’s as his muscles gave out, and he was held upright by his lover’s arms. He sighed softly into Arthur’s neck as he felt the first hint of relief, his jeans darkening and glistening. He was startled out of his bliss when he felt Arthur’s hand press into his crotch, his thumb and forefinger pinching the tip of his penis. 

“Stop.”

Merlin stopped. It was an automatic reaction, his body obeying against its will. His urethra burned, and he felt as though he was going to explode. He fought off the waves as they rushed over him, and waited out the period of agony. 

“Arthur?” Arthur was gently rubbing his cock, and though he was too desperate for it to react, it still felt nice. It certainly helped him hold on.

“Can you hold the rest?”

“What?” Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. His stomach fluttering. “Hol- hold it?”

“Can you?”

“Arthur, I need to pee. I need to pee now!” 

“Please?” 

There it was. Arthur rarely said please, and when he did, it was only because he wanted something so desperately that he would sacrifice his strong sense of pride and independence to get it. Merlin had never been able to say ‘no’ if Arthur said ‘please’. 

Merlin breathed in deeply, taking in Arthur’s scent. If he said yes, who knows how long it would be before Arthur let him have release? He would just keep letting him have little tastes, never fully emptying himself. If he said no, he would disappoint the blond greatly, and would anguish over his guilt for months. Merlin’s bladder pulsed, and his body screamed at him to let go, but he didn’t. 

“I love watching you like this, you’re so beautiful.”

Merlin took another deep breath. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: _Person A Is bursting while with B. B tells them they can relieve themselves on the floor, A happily drops their pants and begins a heavy releasing piss, only B grabs them after 5 seconds telling them to hold the rest. They love watching A squirm._


End file.
